Kusa Village
Kusa Village )Denshi Jisho's translation of "村" ( )}} is a location in Ōkami. A small village located on the mountain Kamiji, it is home to the Gale Shrine, a temple dedicated to the Divine Wind and Kazegami. It opens to Amaterasu after she clears the curse from Taka Pass. Description Kusa Village primarily lies on a clearing bored into the side of mount Kamiji, but also with some sections on wooden platforms, bridges or walkways secured onto the vertical cliff face. The village is connected to the lower plain of Taka Pass via a steep, long flight of stone staircase carved directly into the mountain. The staircase ends at the village's gate, which behind it is a merchant and an Ultimate Origin Mirror. A bit further from the gate is Kusa Village's center, which consists of a large clearing that has a well, a flower garden nearby, and several paths that trails off deep into the village, which seems to be bored directly into the mountain. Surrounding the clearing and along the paths are houses of the village's inhabitants, most having a garden. One path leading from the clearing trails down to a small, lower alcove carved into the rock of the mountain, where the lone house of Mr. Bamboo stands. Another path from the village center leads high up onto the mountain, past some wooden walkway bridges to a large clearing, with two ways to take. One is a bridge that leads to a wooden tower with a guard on it, and a narrow wooden beam that leads to an alcove that is connected with a tunnel bored directly into the mountain, but a Blockhead blocks the entrance. The other way is a short staircase leading to Princess Fuse's house, with ponds that has lotus planted in them around for decoration. Past the clearing is a flight of staircase that leads to another clearing atop mount Kamiji before the towering Gale Shrine. Kusa Village has quite a complex biodiversity. In fauna, the village is literally covered in plants: large trees chopped for wood, flowers, fruit trees, moss, and most notably, large clusters of bamboo. This beautiful scenery is furthered by Kusa Village's fauna. Most are raised farm animals or pets, such as dogs, domestic chicken and pigs. They can be found anywhere, especially in gardens. The human population of Kusa Village mainly make a livelihood out of agriculture, with gardens abundant of fruit trees and farm animals. A small part also relies on commercial services, with an inn ran by an old woman, and a merchant selling everyday goods for the inhabitants. There is also craftsmanship in Kusa Village's economical structure, with Mr. Bamboo making bamboo wares for a living. Everyday, he would go to Sasa Sanctuary to chop down the bamboo, and bring them back to the village for cleaving them down to smaller strings, and weave them into baskets. Normally, Kaguya would help him in selling the wares, but since the Emperor had her captured and imprisoned, Mr. Bamboo has been doing the selling by himself. Story Background Kusa Village is famous for its Divine Wind, which is its protector. This village is also the home of the Canine Warriors that also protect the village. After True Orochi's death, Crimson Helm appeared from a pool of his blood. The monster took residence in Taka Pass, warring with the Satomi House of Kusa Village. Before the events of the game, Crimson Helm killed the head priest when he was ill and took control of the Gale Shrine. Upon doing so, the Divine Wind disappeared, causing the village to slowly succumb to the curse. Princess Fuse and the Canine Warriors are the only residents left protecting the village following the priest's death. ''Ōkami When Amaterasu first arrives in Kusa Village, the sky is dark and a sinister air has engulfed the village. Simply being there will gradually begin to drain away Amaterasu's ink, and she is unable to use the Celestial Brush as well. The only way to dispel the curse is to exorcise the demon haunting Princess Fuse. Residents *Mr. Bamboo *Princess Fuse *Canine Warriors Sidequests *Komuso's challenge *Windmill and garden sidequest *Haruka's Revenge Contract Obtained items Treasures Items *'Meat Feedbags:' In several of the caves where the Canine Warriors are hidden. Accessories *'Sun Fragment:' On the same rafter as Stray Bead #29, in the roofed section adjoining the mountain. Divine Instruments *Infinity Judge Stray Beads *'#27:' In a treasure chest buried by the pond near Princess Fuse's house. *'#28:' Buried in a treasure chest inside Mr. Bamboo's house. *'#29:' In a chest past the large carp wind socks near the wooden walkway reached via a Konohana blossom; requires Galestorm to reach. The Stray Bead is on the end of the rafter. Trivia *"Kusa"'' (草) means "grass". The village's name in the original Japanese version, "Kusanagimura" or "Grass Village", is probably a reference to the legendary sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi that could control the wind. *The carp-shaped wind socks seen on Kusa Village are called koinobori and are used to celebrate the Japanese Childen's Day. *At Kusa's inn there is a big Daruma doll which lacks a pupil. Daruma dolls represent Bodhidharma (Jp: 達磨 Daruma), the founder of Zen Buddhism. *A statue of a tanuki can be found outside the inn. Gallery kusa_windmills.jpg|Concept art of the Kusa Village windmills. Youtu.be-ILGBEL3dUp8 (1).png Youtu.be-ILGBEL3dUp8 (2).png Youtu.be-ILGBEL3dUp8.png Youtu.be-L3zGWXtst4o (2).png Youtu.be-L3zGWXtst4o (3).png Youtu.be-L3zGWXtst4o (4).png Youtu.be-L3zGWXtst4o (5).png Youtu.be-L3zGWXtst4o (6).png Youtu.be-L3zGWXtst4o (7).png Youtu.be-nPWCnsk52tA (1).png Youtu.be-nPWCnsk52tA (2).png Youtu.be-nPWCnsk52tA.png D56uCM9U8AA3xov.png EFZiiRIU0AEP_dF.png EFZiiRPUEAEvqcB.png EFZiiRUUYAAxSRp.png Youtu.be-9NzjrkKOgyQ (5).png D56uCNRUwAE-_2H.png Youtu.be-9NzjrkKOgyQ (6).png Youtu.be-M8zTed3l5lM (1).png Youtu.be-M8zTed3l5lM.png D56uUlmUEAIM1TD.png D56uaVBUYAEAuXr.png D56uf48V4AAJsjH.png D56uUlsVUAAjKvm.png D56uaVFUIAUXrJd.png References Category:Locations in Ōkami Category:Locations